This invention relates to a hand tool and more particularly to a hand tool provided with an implement such as a knife, screwdriver, saw and the like and a pair of handle segments which may be manipulated to extend the implement to an open position with the handle segments aligned therewith to provide a gripping means for the tool, and to retract the implement to a closed position with the handle segments enclosing the implement.
In the prior art, there are a great number of hand tools provided with implements such as knives, screwdrivers, saws and the like, and a pair of handle segments in which the handle segments may be manipulated to provide a gripping means for the user to facilitate the use of the implement, and further manipulated to enclose the implement to facilitate the handling of the tool when not in use. Often, with such tools in their closed or collapsed condition, it is desirable to carry them on the person of the user. Such prior art hand tools, however, have not been found to be neatly compact in their closed or collapsed condition, easily manipulated between their closed and opened positions and aesthetic in appearance. Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide such a hand tool which is neatly compact in a closed condition to facilitate the carrying of the tool on the attire of the user, easily manipulated between closed and opened positions and provides a pleasing appearance to a consumer.
The present invention provides a hand tool neatly compact in a closed or collapsed condition, easily manipulated between opened and closed conditions and aesthetic in appearance, generally consisting of a pair of handle segments operatively connected together for pivotal movement relative to each other about a first axis; an implement disposable along a line of travel supported by such handle segments; and a pair of support links, each having an end operatively connected to the implement for pivotal movement about a second axis and pivotally connected at another end thereof to a handle segment at a point disposed between the ends of such handle segment whereby upon pivoting the handle segments relative to each other about such first axis, the support links will be caused to displace the implement along such line of travel. In pivoting such handle segments about such first axis to displace the implement along its line of travel, such links operate to extend the blade to an open position aligned with the handle sections and to a retracted position between such handle segments. Preferably, when the implement is disposed in its closed or retracted position between the handle segments, both the implement and the support links are received within opposed openings in the handle segments to enclose them.